


you know my call

by haipollai



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Carol and Bucky friendship, Emotional Baggage, Lazy Sex, M/M, dealing with the past, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ground crumbles under his feet. Chunks of dirt disappearing into the chasm below. The train tracks have rusted, started giving in to steadily encroaching nature. Better tracks have been laid over the last seventy years. Safer routes that came too late for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know my call

The ground crumbles under his feet. Chunks of dirt disappearing into the chasm below. The train tracks have rusted, started giving in to steadily encroaching nature. Better tracks have been laid over the last seventy years. Safer routes that came too late for him.

Bucky stares over the edge and thinks how easy it would be to fall. Tilt a little bit too far and there'd be no catching him. He glances up to his silent guardian. He's not sure why Carol agreed to take him out here, no one else would even have considered saying yes, but he's thankful for it. She flies above him now, trying to stay out of the way, let him have his moment. The sight of her floating on her back looking at something at her phone is strangely out of place with the early winter snow lightly falling, just beginning to cover the dirt.

He shivers and it's not from cold.

When she notices him watching her the phone disappears and she makes her way back down to him.

"All set?" He nods, looking down one more time. "Do you want to?" She asks, startling him. There's no judgment on her face, nothing except honest concern. "I'll catch you. Promise."

"Someone else tried to catch me once." Bucky knows it's not Steve's fault. There was nothing Steve could have done that wouldn't have sent him falling after him.

Carol shrugs. "Yea but he couldn't fly. So. Do you want to?" Bucky sucks in a sharp breath and really thinks about it. He's relived the moment over and over in nightmare after nightmare. Falling eternally. Sometimes his mind becomes more creative with where he falls, but most often he just falls. He's so sick of those dreams, sick of the way he has to swallow back nausea when only looking out the windows of Stark Tower, constantly wondering what would happen if the glass wasn't there, imagining the wind wiping around him, pulling him out. And he knows what his decision is.

He takes a shuffling step forward and the ground gives way.

His scream catches in his throat as the ground comes hurtling towards him. The river is smaller then before, theres no snow melt yet to swell it's banks. His mind is screaming at him, telling him she lied, he's falling too fast. But then he suddenly jerks to a stop in midair. Carol's arms wrap firmly around his chest and her chin comes to rest on his shoulder. It's strangely intimate but he barely notices. The river rushes underneath their feet, hurrying away. Something in his chest slowly eases and he takes a deep breath, drawing the cold mountain air deep into his lungs.

"You're alive," Carol whispers.

"Yea," he whispers back, talking any louder seems wrong. "Yea I am." Suddenly, he doesn't need to look at the river anymore, let it continue on. It doesn't carry him anymore. "Ok." She nods and they start to rise. A grin tugs on his lips as the river gets smaller and smaller beneath them, no loner something to be scared of. The Quinjet is a few miles away hidden in a clearing and Carol sets them down beside it. "Why'd you say yes?" He asks before boarding, staring at the ramp leading inside. "To taking me here."

Carol has one foot on it but turns to face him. "Because- I guess because sometimes people have to face their nightmares. And you needed my help. Guess I'm a sucker like that."

"Thanks."

She shrugs. "Want to stop in Morocco on the way back? I know this great hole in the wall, best food you could have."

"Better then a dirty water dog?"

Carol makes a face at him and waves him on board. "All of you New Yorkers are fucking nuts. That doesn't even _sound_ appetizing." His smile feels awkward on his face, but its there and he quickly follows her, slipping into the co-pilot seat though she wouldn't let him even dream of touching the controls.

He fidgets with his seatbelt as she goes through pre-flight procedures and finally takes them up, making pleased sounds at the smooth acceleration. "How'd you know? About the falling?" He asks when he sees her relax as they clear the trees.

"I'm a pilot. When you learn to fly, you have to learn to fall."

-

They get back to New York at two in the morning, whispering like school children sneaking in after curfew. Her floor comes first and he takes it up to Steve's. The living area is lit only by the lights of the city and he lets it pull him forward to the windows, resting his head against them and staring out. The nausea is there, the bizarre feeling from being so high will never go away but the wondering isn't there. Death isn't waiting around every corner.

He steps away from the window and makes his way into Steve's bedroom, trying to be quiet but Steve's face is lit by the light from his laptop. Bucky can hear the soft sounds from a video being played. He quickly strips out of his clothes and settles on his side of the bed, sliding over to fit himself against Steve's back. "Did you wait up?" He whispers. A pleased sight at how warm Steve is escapes him.

"I slept a few hours." There are no questions about what Bucky was doing or where he went. Why Carol and not him. Bucky kisses his neck and Steve tilts his head just so to encourage him. One of Steve's hands reach back, curling around Bucky's hip, slipping under the waistband of his briefs. Steve sleeps nude so it's easy for Bucky's hand to slip lower and wrap around his cock. He's still soft but Bucky strokes him slowly and it doesn't take much before he's hard in his grip.

Without any words, Steve's hand leaves him so Bucky can slip his briefs all the way off and Steve's hand returns with lube. Bucky muffles his groan against Steve's neck. The laptop has been closed and pushed away at some point so the only light comes in from outside, the bright city lights dim and hazy this high up. Making any noises feels like sacrilege, like when Bucky cursed the one time in church as a boy just to show he could. Only Steve knew that he felt bad enough afterwards that the next day he went to confession.

He pushes in slowly, listening to Steve's soft noises to judge how he's doing. There's no rush, no need to go fast. They have time, they've always had time but the ghosts haunting them had them blinded to that.

Bucky rolls his hips slowly, moving enough just to create friction. His hand stays on Steve's cock, moving in equally slow strokes.

It builds up slow until Bucky is burning and he continues the slow pace just to torture them both. Until he can't hold it back anymore. Steve whispers something and the words themselves don't seem to make any sense to Bucky but just the sound of his voice is enough and Bucky's coming hard, biting down on Steve's shoulder. He barely notices Steve's hand covering his, dragging his hand over Steve's erection a few more times, tight and quick and then Steve's arching against him.

Steve is silent as he comes, he always has been. But Steve has never been one to waste breath. Bucky stays curled around him as they both come down from the high.

Steve pulls away first, shushing Bucky when he whines, so close to falling asleep with his softening cock still inside Steve. He gets a quick kiss before Steve disappears. Bucky's eyes are closed when he comes back and he barely stirs when he feels the damp cloth on his thighs.

"Long day?" Steve murmurs.

"Emotional," Bucky opens his eyes half way just to watch Steve watch him. The cloth has been tossed aside and Steve is on his knees, looking down at him. The shadows falling across him make him look like a statue, erasing the details from his face.

"Good or bad?"

Bucky licks his lips and holds out a hand for Steve. "Good, I think." Steve nods and kisses him again. There are no more questions. Bucky's eyes finally close and he remembers again the feeling of being caught, smiling as he feels Steve's arms wrap around him.


End file.
